


Head Over Heels

by acceber (orphan_account)



Series: Heels [1]
Category: SHINee, jongkey - Fandom
Genre: Almost Rape, Fetish, Heels, M/M, Shoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:03:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/acceber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I pulled the straps tighter around my ankle, parading around in front of the full length mirror of my room. I loved the sight of the red heels caressing my feet. The slight bulge of flesh where the straps pressed into my skin. I rubbed the shoes, continuing my touch all the way up my leg till it reached my boxers. They had become tighter around the front, slightly uncomfortable. I stared at the tented material and sighed. I loved these shoes and how they turned me on so much but I knew what I really wanted. I didn’t want to rub my legs. As much as I enjoyed it, I knew these shoes would look better on him. I wanted Kibum. I am Kim Jonghyun, I have a shoe fetish and my biggest wish is to fuck Key as he wears these shoes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Untouchable

Jonghyun’s POV

“Jjong!!” I heard his voice and almost slipped as I rushed to put all of my clothes back on. I stashed the shoes back into their box, hiding them in the usual spot. I rushed out to meet him, slightly out of breath.

“Geez, is peeing that exerting? You’re sweating…. Anyway, out of my way- Key gotta piss, baby!!” I stumbled out of his way and heard the door click behind me. The pain in my shorts increased and I realised I had to do something about it soon.

I sat alone on my bed rubbing my dick up and down in the silence of the room. I pushed harder and faster as I reached the point of climax. My body shook and I felt the all too familiar feeling creeping from my stomach to reach every part of my body. Balls tightening, I let out a yelp muffled by my pillow as I came, strings of white ribboning out of my cock and into my waiting, tissue-clad hand.

A slight sheen of sweat had accumulated on my body, the product of my vigorous ‘exercise’. Hating the sticky, unclean feeling, I went to wash in the shower since Key had already left the bathroom. As I stood under the hot water my mind wandered. It came, as it always does, to the same fantasy I had replayed in my mind, over and over, for the past month. I couldn’t get the image of Key, naked and clad only in those red heels, out of my head. Behind my closed eyelids I saw him moving back and forth underneath me, screaming my name in his voice. Jonghyun….J-Jong- OH JONGHYUN!!

“JONGHYUN!! Get out of the shower already! Other people want a shower too, you know.” The voice of the very man I had just been fantasising about broke my reverie. He was right. I had been in the shower for close to an hour, I just hadn’t realised it as I was in another world. A world where Key and I could be together. Looking down I encountered another problem. My intense, heated fantasy coupled with the stimulation of the shower’s streaming water had made me hard. Again. I sighed as I set to work.

*

As I set about drying my hair I came to a firm resolution. That was it. That had been the last straw. No longer was I going to hide in the bathroom rubbing my own dick. I’m Kim Jonghyun, for God’s sake! I get what I want, when I want it. And I wanted Key. I was going to fuck Kim Kibum as he wore my shoes, whether he liked it or not. I was going to give it to him- long, hard and all night long. All I needed was a plan. There was no question about whether or not I would fuck Key- that was a definite. The question was- how?

*

For the next few days the exquisite red heels stayed stashed away in their secret place in the bathroom. I had vowed that the next time they came out of their box, it would be only to be strapped to Key’s feet. I spent my free time planning exactly how I would seduce my hot band mate into the sexy heels and, furthermore, into my bed. So far I had come up with nothing. I tried staring at Key for a while (for inspiration), but got caught, having to fumble a lame excuse about ‘you were just in the way of what I was staring at’.

I was laying on my bed, staring at the ceiling in complete and utter hopelessness and desperation when Key walked in. His perfect body lined the frame of the door. A burning began in my chest, that feeling of wanting something you know you can’t have. Too caught up in my own thoughts, it took me a while to notice the box he held in his hands. My box. With my shoes.

“Jonghyun, what are these?”


	2. Head Over Heels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** EXPLICIT SEX SCENE**

Jonghyun’s POV

“Jonghyun, what are these?” My heart pumped faster than normal. He had found my secret. One good thing came out of this situation. I was able to implement my plan with ease. It was shitty and lame, but it was the best I had. I was careful with my words, knowing that this could well be the only shot I ever got at this.

“I, uh, found them in a shop….. I was getting them for my, uh…. Noona, yeah, she likes those shoes.”

“Oh, okay. Why were you hiding them?”

“Just in case, you know, if she came over and saw them….” I winced internally as the lame (but sturdy) excuses flowed past my lips. “But the thing is, Key, I’m not entirely sure if they’ll fit her. I wouldn’t want to get her a gift she had to return, so…. I was wondering, since you and her have similarly sized feet, would you try them on for me? Just to make sure they would fit her, that is.”

He seemed hesitant at first but quickly complied. I stood there, watching him tightening the straps around his feet, watching my fantasy unfold right in front of me.

“Like this?” He stood up, towering above me with the extra height provided by the shoes. He gave a small twirl, just playing. But that single twirl made my cock jump.

“Yeah, just like that.” I walked towards him, my dick hardening with every step. “Just like that, baby.”

“J-jonghyun?” I silenced him with a kiss, pressing my lips to his with formidable force. I pushed my tongue into his mouth and began to explore. Pulling slightly apart, I bit his lip, pulling and sucking it.

“Stop, Jonghyun, stop! What the hell are you doing?!” I disregarded all his protests, smothering them by lip to lip contact. He may be taller, but I was stronger. I shoved him roughly onto the bed, clambering on top of him. My hands travelled down his body, exploring every inch of his heavenly figure. My lips were still attached to his. I felt his hands pushing against my chest, him pulling away from me. I wasn’t having any of that. I ensnared his wrists, wrapping my long fingers around each of them. I pulled them above his head. This movement caused his muscles to move. The very same muscles I was currently pressed up against. I felt the movement under his skin and moaned with pleasure. I had my face pressed against his, lips almost touching. Then I noticed that his face was wet. With his tears. I was making him cry, I was hurting him. Part of me began to stop. But the head in my pants won the battle and I attacked his lips again with more ferocity than before. I pushed my leg in between his rubbing up and down his crotch. That’s when I heard him whimper. Never before had I heard Key make that sound. And it scared me. I wanted to do so many things to this man, but making him cry in pain was definitely not one of them. I released his hands and pulled away from him, weighed down with the realisation of what I had just done. I had almost raped him. I was so close to raping my very best friend.

“I-I’m so sorry Kibum, I-…..” I let my head fall to my hands, ashamed of what I had just done.

“J-Jonghyun?” His timid voice brought me back to reality, tears springing up in my eyes.

“I’m sorry, Kibum, I should never have done that. I am so, so sorry.” My voice broke at the end and tears cascaded down my cheeks.

“It’s okay.” Huh? I just almost raped this kid and he was forgiving me?! “Jjong?” I had controlled my sobbing enough to answer.

“Yeah?”

“Kiss me.”

“H-huh?”

“Kim Jonghyun, I want you to kiss me. I want you to touch me. For god’s sake, Jonghyun! I want you to fuck me!”

Well, I was always taught to do what I was told. Without further hesitation I jumped on top of Key, resuming my previous attack on his sweet lips. He began to moan as I moved further down, kissing along his jaw, his neck, licking his sensitive spots. I got to his bare chest (I had already removed his shirt), pausing for a second to commit the image of him half naked to my brain. I rubbed and pinched his small, brown nipples, producing the most erotic sounds from Key. I looked down and saw a bulge beginning to form in his pants.

“May I?” I gestured towards his belt and he nodded in consent. I had a second chance at this and I was not going to ruin it this time. I removed his pants in what could have been world record timing.

“Mmmmm. Yes Jjong,” He moaned in my ear as I rubbed the head of his cock through the thin material. I pulled his undies down and flicked them away. They landed on someone’s bed on the other side of the room. Someone (probably Minho) was going to get a cute surprise around bedtime. His head was glistening with precum, just enough for me to comfortably wrap my hand around his shaft, rubbing it up and down. Key was very well endowed. I felt him harden under my touch. I removed the rest of my clothes and began licking and sucking all the down from his chest. I got to his crotch area and stopped. He made a noise of protest and attempted to move his dick nearer to my mouth. I grasped his wrists again, stopping him. I began to nibble on his inner thighs, softly kissing them, making Key moan even harder than before. He was starting to get impatient. I opened the drawer beside my bed and pulled out a tube of lube. Yes, I had been planning this for days. I spread some over my hands and around his hole. It was so tiny. How in the world was I going to fit in there? I inserted a finger. Then another. Soon enough I had three fingers in Kibum’s ass, scissoring in an attempt to stretch his hole. I think it was working. Key seemed to like it, at least. 

“Now, Jjong.” Kibum’s voice surprised me just a little. It was breathy and soft. He was wriggling on the bed. “Please, Jjong, please now.” He wrapped his legs around me and I felt the click of the heels as they touch behind my back. I couldn’t help but tease him a little more. I lightly licked the sensitive head of his cock.

“Please what?”

“Fuck me! Oh, Jonghyun, fuck my ass so hard!! I want you in me right NOW!”

That was invitation enough. I shoved my stiff rod in his ass all at once. He cried out. A single tear leaked from the edge of his shut eyes. His back arched in pain.

“I’m sorry, Kibum.” I kissed away the tear and waited patiently until he was ready. I just watched him, his beautiful body and the way it moved. I felt the heels press into my back, along with his nails. That’s when I changed. No longer was I fucking Kibum as he wore my shoes. I was making love to the man that made my world. The shoes just made it more enjoyable. I remembered ever look, every touch that had incidentally passed between us. I now identified the feeling I got in my stomach whenever I saw him. I loved Kibum. Armed with this new understanding, I lent down and kissed him. I put everything I felt into that one kiss. As we pulled apart and he looked into my eyes, I think he saw it. I think he saw how everything had changed.

“Now, Jjong.”

I moved slowly at first, getting into a rhythm. He began moaning ever louder. He shouted out once and that’s when I knew I had got it.

“Oh, fuck yes! Right there, yes again!! Oh my god! Harder, harder! Faster, Jjong, faster!! Faster, harder, fast- OH!!”

I feel his body began to shake underneath me. I pushed harder and deeper, burying myself in his ass. My balls slapped against his ass as I pumped harder and faster than before. His ass tightened around my cock and I felt the most extreme pleasure ever. I saw white. Every single nerve in my body tingled, no more than that. Every single nerve in my body was on fire. Satisfaction ran through my veins. I was only vaguely aware of the mess Key was making on my chest. All I heard were our voices mingled with each other’s, shouting in ecstasy. I spouted my seed into his ass. Some leaked out of the sides. We came down from our respective orgasms, huffing into a mess of arms and legs. I pulled my dick out of his bum with a slight slosh, but held him close to my chest, not letting go. I ran my hands over his body and the shoes. He snuggled closer to m and lightly played with my nipples. It was quite pleasurable. In that moment I knew that things had changed for him too.

“Saranghae.”

“Saranghae.”

*

April 8th

I woke up with my arms around the most beautiful person in the world. He looked at me, kissed me and pressed a box into my hands.

“Happy Birthday, baby.”

I opened the box, pushing aside the ribbons and paper to find a brand new pair of luxurious black stilettos. I smiled a familiar tingle blossoming in my pants.

“Cinderella, may I?” I took Key’s foot, slipping the shoe on with care.

**Author's Note:**

> First in the 'Heels' series. Its sequel is 'Heels and Heroes'.


End file.
